


You Belong With Me

by WevyrDove



Series: Angel's Mix Tape [1]
Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Smut, Fluff, High School (AU), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:31:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WevyrDove/pseuds/WevyrDove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are classmates in their senior year in high school. Castiel is a nerdy band geek and Dean is the star quarterback. They are neighbors that eventually become something more.</p><p>Based on Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neighbors

Castiel sat at his desk, squinting at his math book, derivatives and integrals swimming in his blurred vision. He closed the heavy tome, placed his glasses on the nightstand and flung himself into bed. He was too wiped to study anymore; it would just have to be enough for the Calculus test tomorrow. He sighed, thinking he should at least change into pajamas and brush his teeth. The clock read 11:11. _Make a wish_ , he thought. He glanced out his window.

The light was on in his neighbor's bedroom. The shades were up and he could see right in. The houses were only 20 feet apart, probably due to some miscalculation when the extension had been built to add another bedroom next door.

Castiel put his glasses back on and saw Dean sitting on his bed, shirtless on a hot night. He was talking on the phone. He seemed agitated and kept running one hand roughly through his hair. Suddenly, he stood up and flung the phone angrily across the room. Castiel blushed and looked away. He really shouldn't be spying. Now Dean was coming up to his window. He cranked it open to let in air. Castiel's window was open too, despite the muggy air. He noticed Castiel at the window.

"Hey Cas," Dean called across the way. He was lighting a cigarette, leaning halfway out so his parents wouldn't smell the smoke in his room.

Castiel shyly poked his head out.  
"Hi Dean."

Dean took a drag and exhaled.  
"Dude. Chicks are crazy."

Castiel nodded like he knew what Dean meant. He had never been in any sort of relationship. Too busy building up his school portfolio for college; at least that was what he told himself when he wasn't feeling sorry for himself. He knew he was a nerd though.

Castiel forced a laugh. "Yup. They sure are. Girlfriend trouble?"

"Yeah. Lisa is bitching about me spending too much time with my buddies. Dude, she just wants me to go shopping with her or see chick flicks when we're together. And she claims I looked at one of her friends. Yeah, so I friggin' looked! It's not like I'm touching!"

Castiel nodded again. "Lovers spat."

Dean chuckled. "Well, she does let me in her pants. So I guess it's worth the drama. Anyways, thanks for talking." He took another drag and flung his half finished cigarette into the grass. It landed on Castiel's side.

"Sorry dude. I'll clean it up later. Thanks again." He waved and smiled at Castiel.

"Bye." Castiel managed. He waved but Dean was already out of sight.

"You know cigarettes are bad for you." He said softly to the night air.

Castiel was always flustered and confused around Dean. Dean was so friendly and open during their next door window chats, but at school he only gave him a small smile when they passed in the hall. Castiel knew it was because Dean was a popular jock and he was a uncool nerd. They just travelled in different circles. _Might as well be different planets_ , Castiel thought.

He looked at his alarm clock. The red numbers read 11:45 PM. Castiel groaned. He'd be barely getting 6 hours of sleep. He glanced back at Dean's window, but Dean had turned out the light already. Castiel sighed again and went to go brush his teeth.

* * *

It was a Friday night, and there was a football game scheduled. Robert Singer High School was a big sports school, and despite the unseasonally warm September evening, the stands were packed. Castiel was sitting in the bleachers, in his band uniform, which was a dark blue with gold trim. His matching hat was buckled under his chin, and sat on top of his head with a ridiculous feather in additional to the gold trim.  He was sweating in the uniform. His trumpet lay next to him on the bench.

Castiel took his glasses off and wiped them on his pants. He put them back on, blinking at the lights illuminating the field. He could just make out Dean's number, 13, on the back of his jersey. Dean was the quarterback for the school team.

Castiel's mind wandered as the team played, waiting for the first half to end so the band could do its halftime show. Not that people really paid attention when they played. Instead the cheerleaders were always everyone's favorite. Dean's girlfriend was head cheerleader. Castiel could see her near the players' bench, her sweater tight against her chest, and the flippy short skirt showing off her tan legs. She seemed to be flirting with one of the other guys there. Castiel frowned. He looked back at the field. Dean was concentrating on the next play.

During halftime, Castiel and the school band marched onto the field and played the school song, and a few favorites like "The Saints Go Marching In". Afterwards he sat back down, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He could see Dean on the sidelines, his helmet off, chugging his water. Next, the cheerleaders were doing their portion. Lisa and the other girls were dancing and doing flips, and finally making a human pyramid before flouncing away in a flurry of dazzling smiles and short skirts that charmed the crowd.

During the rest of the game, Castiel relaxed, unbuttoning his uniform, and removing his hat. Again, he noticed Lisa flirting with the same player. He recalled Dean complaining about her saying he was looking at her friend. _Hypocrite_ , Castiel thought. He wiped his trumpet down and placed it carefully back in its case. Soon enough, the game was over. He saw Dean remove his helmet and spit out his mouthguard. He was heading over to Lisa, who was still talking to the other guy.

Castiel couldn't hear what they were saying but he saw Dean speaking angrily and throwing his helmet down. He tried to pull Lisa away but she was angry too and pushed him away. Dean held his hands out and stomped away. As the stands began clearing, Castiel noted that Lisa left with the same player that had caused the commotion, and also that Dean's helmet was still on the ground where he had slammed it down. He said bye to his bandmates and trotted over to retrieve the helmet. It was dirt streaked and sweaty. Castiel figured he'd give it back to Dean later.

The stands were mostly empty now and Castiel saw Dean suddenly running back to the field. He must have remembered his helmet. Castiel held it awkwardly in one hand.

"Oh, hey dude." Dean slowed as he neared Castiel. He took the proffered helmet. "Thanks."

"No problem," Castiel answered. They looked at each other. Castiel noted the green of Dean's eyes, and he broke eye contact, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"So, uh, see you around." Dean said, turning to go.

"I saw what Lisa did." Castiel said to Dean's retreating figure, but he was already out of earshot. Castiel shook his head and started walking back to the parking lot.


	2. Prom

The months were passing steadily, and Castiel was busy with college applications and studying. Most kids blew off the second half of senior year, Dean included, since colleges didn't consider those grades in the applications. There were tons of parties, which Castiel wasn't invited to, but he saw Dean getting ready most weekend nights. Late at night, he heard him coming back home, his dad's black Chevy Impala pulling up the drive. Castiel worried sometimes that Dean would drink too much, and have trouble driving himself home. But aside from seeming a little tipsy on the nights when Castiel was still awake when he came home, Dean was never out of control.

Things between Dean and Lisa seemed better lately. Castiel sometimes saw her pull up her shiny red convertible to pick Dean up - for shopping or movies, he supposed. She was always in perfect makeup and clothes, and wore deadly looking stiletto heels. She certainly was pretty, and she would give Castiel an insincere smile and wave if she saw him next door. At school she completely ignored him.

Spring was here now. Castiel anxiously awaited the envelopes from colleges. To his relief, he had secured a place at Brown, his first choice. Dean wast he first person he told, waving the thick envelope out the window and whooping with joy. Dean had congratulated him and told him he'd be going to State, with a free ride because of his football career in high school. Castiel congratulated him too, but felt a little dissappointed that Dean would be so far way next year. Then he wondered why he should feel let down at all, since they were only neighbors, not even friends.

* * *

Senior prom was approaching, with elaborate proposals from potential prom dates happening at school everyday. Dean had surprised Lisa by filling her car with flowers, and painting his question on her windshield. Castiel watched from the library window which faced the parking lot as Dean and Lisa walked together to her car during lunch. She screamed and said yes, hugging Dean tight. Later on, when school was over and Castiel walked by the parking lot, he saw Lisa frowning as she tried to clean the words off her windshield. _She doesn't appreciate him at all_ , Castiel thought. _If I were a girl..._ But he laughed at himself and stopped that train of thought before it could go further.

Castiel wasn't sure if he wanted to go to prom or not, but a few of his friends were going, although most had dates. He figured he had his black suit that he wore for band concerts if he decided to go. He wasn't going to spend money on renting a tuxedo.

* * *

Prom was finally here, and the late spring air was warm and fragrant. Castiel was sitting by his window, daydreaming. Suddenly Dean came into view across the way. He was putting his tuxedo on.

"Hey dude," Dean called from across the way. "You going tonight?"

"Uh, haven't decided yet." Castiel shrugged. "I don't have a date."

"You should go anyways, it's fun. The last big dance before high school is over. There's tons of people going stag." Dean smiled and winked at Castiel.

"You're going with Lisa." Castiel observed.

"Yeah, who else. I've dropped way too much money on this tux, and the limo that we're getting, and of course all the booze for the after party.." Dean trailed off, slightly embarassed. They both knew Castiel wouldn't be going to any after party.

"Have fun." Castiel forced a smile. Why did his chest feel tight? _We're not even friends_ , he reminded himself.

"Still, you should go. But I get it, if it's not your scene. See you later if you decide to." Dean waved carelessly and moved away from the window.

The limo was pulling up to Dean's house, and he was racing out the door with a corsage in his hand. It was huge and colorful, and must be expensive- not that Castiel knew much about these things. He also noticed that Dean looked really handsome in his tuxedo. In an objective way, he told himself. But he felt a blush rise to his cheeks. _Lisa is damn lucky._

"Bye Dean." Castiel said to himself.

* * *

The prom was in full swing, and the dance floor was crowded. Castiel felt like he was the only one without a tux on. His black suit fit well but looked informal next to everyone else's. He had on a dark blue tie that he knew flattered his eyes. His eyes scanned the room. The lights were bouncing off the walls and the DJ had the bass way up. His classmates were jumping around and some were clearly drunk. He saw flasks being passed around discreetly. Then his gaze found Dean.

Dean was sitting with Lisa at a table. She was wearing a red dress with cutouts on the sides, and her cleavage was on full display. She wore matching red heels. Castiel acknowledged that she was looking hot, but he generally wasn't a fan of skimpy clothing. There was another couple seated at the table and Lisa seemed to be talking to her friend and ignoring Dean. Dean looked bored. He had his hands clasped on the table, a half full glass sitting next to his right arm.

Dean was looking around too, and his eyes met Castiel's gaze in the next moment. He smiled and raised his glass to Castiel, who nodded. Castiel smiled back and drifted away. He went to find some of his friends.

Later on, when it was getting close to the end of prom, Castiel was standing against the wall behind some tables, watching the dance floor from a distance. They were fitting in a bunch of slow songs in the last few minutes, and couples swayed on the dance floor, some of them dancing, and some of them almost full-on making out. Castiel was looking for Dean again. He hadn't seen him since he saw him when he got here, but now he found him again. Dean was sitting at the table again. Lisa was nowhere to be found. Castiel took a breath and decided to go talk to him. After all, he had finally decided to come because Dean convinced him.

"Hey Dean," Castiel said, coming up to the table.

"Hey, you made it!" Dean said, smiling so his eyes crinkled. Castiel returned the smile, and pushed his glasses higher on his nose.

"Yes. Thanks for telling me I should."

"Sure, man. You shouldn't miss senior prom just because you don't have a date."

"Speaking of, where is yours?" Castiel inquired.

Dean shrugged. "Lisa has been all chatting with her friends tonight about the after party. We danced a couple of songs but she's been dissapearing on me all night."

"Oh ok." Castiel said. There was a beat where neither of them spoke. Castiel was at a loss for words.

"Well, I'm glad you came, buddy." Dean spoke, twirling his empty glass in his hands.

"Me too." Castiel agreed, but he realized he hadn't cared much until now, when he was talking to Dean.

"It's almost time for last song, so I better find my girl. See you around." Dean smiled, and got up from the table.

"See you." Castiel answered. He watched Dean go through the crowd. Castiel observed Dean going up to a couple of Lisa's friends and asked them if they knew where she was. They shrugged and pointed toward the hotel lobby.

Castiel wasn't sure what possessed him to follow Dean, but he certainly didn't feel like hanging around the ballroom watching more couples make out. "A Thousand Years" started playing, and Castiel walked through the doors into the lobby, muffling the sound.

_...how can I love when I'm afraid to fall..._

The lighting was much brighter in here. Castiel surveyed the plush surroundings, noting the front desk and the lounge area. There were a few couple sitting on the couches. He saw Dean approaching one of them from the back. He put a hand on the girl's shoulder. She turned around and Castiel saw that it was Lisa. She was with her girlfriend's date.

"What the hell, Lisa?" Dean swore.

"You're not my dad, Dean!" Lisa said angrily.

"Whatever! This crap keeps happening every time I'm not looking. I'm sick of your high maintenance shit. I'm sick of you flirting with guys to make me jealous!" Dean was livid. His hands were clenched into fists.

"I'll do what I want. We're not even going to the same school next year, so who cares."

"You're a fucking bitch, you know that?" Dean bit out.

Everyone within hearing range gasped. Lisa looked shocked, and was momentarily speechless.

"I'm not your dad, and I'm not your boyfriend now, either!" Dean concluded, turning around and storming away back to the ballroom.

"You small-dicked douchebag!" Lisa shrieked after him.

Dean waved a hand behind him without looking back. When he opened the ballroom door, a measure of "All of You" escaped.

_...you're my end and my beginning..._

Castiel was stunned. Lisa had already swept out with her friend's date trailing after her apologetically. He went to find Dean.

He was with some of his football teammates in one corner, while the last song played. People were gearing up to leave. Castiel saw Dean tuck a flask into his pocket after taking a swig. His motions were full of anger. Castiel went over to Dean.

"Dean." Castiel said. Dean's face was flushed red but he managed to smile.

"Cas, man. Hey. My girlfriend-"

"I saw." Castiel cut him off before Dean could say something nasty.

"Oh. Ok. Yeah so you know."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. This has been happening over and over. I just was kidding myself that it wasn't a big deal."

Dean looked so vulnerable in that moment, Castiel wanted to hug him, but instead he shoved his hands in his pockets.

"So uh, I won't be going to that after party. Since she's gonna be there."

People were starting to leave in groups and pairs. Dean waved at a few, and they said they'd see him later. Castiel shuffled his feet.

"Want a ride home?" Castiel offered.

"Sure. I paid for the limo, but I'm sure she took it."

Dean said bye to more friends, while Castiel followed, a few steps back. He figured Dean didn't need the further embarrassment of being seen with a band geek. Dean looked back at him a couple of times. When they got outside the hotel, Castiel caught up. They walked toward the self parking garage together.

"Why were you walking all the way back there?" Dean asked.

"Well, I'm not really in your crowd."

"Whatever. Those people are so fake anyways. I talk more to you than any of them."

"Really?" Castiel's heart soared.

"Yeah, I mean, about important stuff. You actually listen." Dean looked at Castiel seriously. Castiel blushed.

"It's not a big deal." Castiel muttered. They had reached his car, a beat up Ford Taurus that was a decade old model.

Castiel unlocked the doors and Dean opened the passenger side door. Castiel jumped in the driver's side and swept the books off the passenger seat so a Dean had space to sit. Dean removed his tux jacket and swung into the car. He immediately moved the seat back and reclined it halfway. He didn't buckle his seatbelt.

"Man. Prom sucked." Dean sighed.

"Wasn't all bad. I'm still glad I came." Castiel smiled. _Especially since I got to spend time with you_ , he thought. He couldn't believe he was going to drive Dean home.

Dean removed his bow tie and stuffed it in his pocket. Then he unbuttoned his collar. Castiel swallowed. He was feeling overheated all of a sudden.

"The AC doesn't work." He apologized, rolling the windows down. Castiel switched the radio on.

A few bars of "Love Story" sounded too loudly in the car.

_...it's a love story, baby just say yes..._

Dean winced and seemed to be in pain.

"Oh man. That was our song. She picked it of course- I don't listen to Taylor Swift and all that chick music." He quickly spun the dial. "Carry on My Wayward Son" came on.

_...I was soaring ever higher..._

"That's better." Dean grinned. He sang along, relaxing into his seat as Castiel started driving.


	3. Prom Night

Castiel pulled into his driveway. Dean jumped out, and slung his jacket over one shoulder. He came around to the driver's side. Castiel climbed out and stood by Dean.

"Thanks, Cas." Dean clapped Castiel on the shoulder.

Castiel swallowed. Dean looked irresistible in the moonlight. The top two buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned. His sleeves were rolled to his elbows and his forearms were exposed. The bottom of his shirt was pulled halfway out of the waist of his pants.

"No big deal." Castiel shrugged.

"Good night." Dean started toward his house, keys in hand.

"Good night." Castiel called after him. He watched as Dean fumbled his keys, disappointed somehow that the night was already ending.

Finally Dean had the door open, and was halfway in when he looked up and saw Castiel still standing in the driveway.

"You want to come over, dude? I still have all the extra booze I bought for the party I'm not going to."

Castiel was surprised, but pleased. He tried to contain his eagerness.  
"Sure. I have nowhere else to go. Thank you."

Castiel walked over to Dean's house. He took his jacket off now and held it over one arm. Dean held the door open for him.

"My parents are asleep," Dean said quietly. "As long as we're not yelling, it's cool though. They are on the top floor, I'm on the second."

Castiel nodded and followed Dean up the stairs.

* * *

Dean's room was down the hall. There was a bathroom adjacent, and another room closer to the stairs.

"That's my brother's room. Sam's a sound sleeper. He's going to be a freshman in high school next year." Dean sounded proud. Castiel had often seen Dean driving Sam around: to school, the library and soccer practice. The kid was lucky to have an older brother like Dean.

Dean opened the door to his room. It looked both familiar and different to Castiel from this vantage. He could see his windows directly across.

Socks and other dirty clothes were strewn about. On the walls were posters for horror movies and of metal bands. Castiel noted a "Lord of the Rings" poster, which made him smile. It was his favorite book trilogy, as well as his favorite movie trilogy. The wall space above his desk had a bunch of photos tacked up, the majority including Lisa. Dean took a moment to hang the tux jacket up.

"Gotta return this tomorrow." He said. "You want me to hang yours up?"

Castiel shook his head. He slung his jacket over the chair. Dean was rummaging in his closet and Castiel could hear bottles clinking. Dean brought out a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila. He thumped them on his desk.

"This is gonna be bare bones, dude. Nothing fancy." Dean produced two red plastic cups. He looked in the cups to make sure they were clean. "Choose your poison."

Castiel had never drunk hard liquor before but he didn't want to admit it to Dean. He chose the vodka.

Dean filled a fourth of the cup and then poured some for himself. "Yes this is more than a shot. But I kinda want to get wasted and I don't need to drive anywhere. Bottoms up."

He motioned his cup towards Castiel, who mirrored him. Dean gulped the contents of his cup. Castiel sniffed tentatively, noting that it smelled like rubbing alcohol, then shrugged and took a mouthful. He almost spat it out, but managed to swallow it down. It burned his throat. Then he felt a warmth spread up from his stomach, to his chest and through his limbs. He felt tingly.

"Ugh." Castiel coughed. His cup still held at least half of what had been poured for him. Dean laughed at him, but it wasn't malicious.

"Dude, sorry." Dean smiled.

"That tasted bad. But I feel warm and tingly now." Castiel admitted.

"You're buzzing already. Take it slow." Dean chuckled. Castiel sat down on Dean's desk chair awkwardly. Dean sat on his bed. He had poured himself another shot and gulped it down again.

"Well. We're almost done with high school." Dean flopped backward onto his bed.

"Yup." Castiel agreed. He felt out of it, but warm and happy. He looked at Dean, lying stretched out on the bed. Dean's shirt and come untucked completely, and ridden up so his stomach was exposed. Castiel found himself staring at the tan strip of skin. In his slightly intoxicated state, he felt hyper aware of Dean, especially of his body.Dean sat up suddenly and Castiel looked away quickly. Dean was just taking off his socks and shoes. After throwing them aside, he got up and went to the window, cranking it open all the way.

"It's too hot," Dean commented, slipping his shirt off. His white undershirt clung to his body, Castiel couldn't help noting. Dean looked out the window.

"Funny seeing you on this side." Dean said, glancing back at Castiel. I'm gonna miss our window chats next year."

Castiel sat up. _I'm going to miss them too_ , he thought.

"You can email me," he said instead.

"Not the same. Anyhow I hate writing emails. Hard to show what you really mean without seeing someone's face, y'know?"

"I know. Video chat maybe?" Castiel agreed. He was starting to feel depressed about college. _After all this time, ends up we were friends_ , he thought regretfully.

Dean chuckled. "Maybe. But everyone'll think you're my boyfriend or something."

Castiel blushed and forced himself to laugh with Dean. Dean filled his cup again and swigged it. Castiel noted that his eyes seemed unfocused now and his movements more clumsy. Dean staggered back to the bed. He sat down and slipped off his undershirt. Castiel sucked in a breath at the sight. Then Dean also stripped his pants off.

"You don't mind, do you?" He asked, noticing Castiel's averted gaze. Dean was only wearing his boxers now, a sight that Castiel had only seen from a distance previously. Still looking away, Castiel shook his head.

"Aren't you hot?" Dean gestured to Castiel, who was still wearing everything except the suit jacket.

"I'm ok," Castiel said. "Ok, a little hot." _And it's not just the heat that's making the temperature rise in here_ , Castiel thought as he looked at Dean out of the corner of his eye. Castiel conceded to removing his socks and shoes, and taking off his tie and shirt. He was still wearing the suit pants and the t-shirt he had worn under his dress shirt.

Dean lay down on his side and faced Castiel. Castiel still studiously avoided looking at Dean's body.

"What's wrong dude?" Dean asked. At some point, probably when Castiel had been looking away, Dean had gotten his cup back in hand.

Castiel was about to answer, when Dean continued.

"I know, it's weird to be hanging out right? I mean, even though we've been neighbors for years, I dunno, I guess we were always hanging with different people." Dean lay back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel left out." He said quietly.

"No, it's ok. I understand." Castiel chanced a glance at Dean. He noted Dean's lean and muscled legs, and his defined stomach and chest. He swallowed thickly, still buzzing from the vodka.

"You're a good person, Castiel. I never really enjoyed hanging out with the jocks but that was what was expected, y'know? I'm not sure I even enjoyed dating Lisa that much, but she was the head cheerleader and she pretty much had her heart set on the quarterback being her boyfriend. But, as you know, she got bored easily."

"You're a good person too, Dean." Castiel managed.

"No. I'm not. If I was, I would have been friends with you at school too, not just talking through our windows."

"I'm no angel, Dean. I don't know why you think that. Anyways, I see how you take care of your little brother, and how he looks up to you. That's a sign of a good person."

"Sammy. Now that's a really good kid. I don't want high school to be too hard for him though. He's really smart, just like you. I'm sure he'll go to Harvard."

"He'll be fine. He plays soccer, he has a cool older brother."

Dean laughed and looked over at Castiel. Their glances caught and held for a beat. _His eyes are so green,_ Castiel thought.

"Take of your glasses." Dean said.

"What?" Castiel started.

"I just want to see." Dean replied. Castiel complied, tucking his glasses into his pocket. Dean was blurry to him now. His vision without glasses only extended to about a foot in front of him.

"Wow." Dean said, admiringly. "You know, people think you're a nerd, but that was a total Clark Kent effect. I didn't even know your eyes were blue."

Castiel was blushing hard now. He put his glasses back on. Dean was sitting facing him now.

"What kind of name is Castiel, anyhow?" Dean wondered. He was staring at Castiel again. Castiel couldn't look away. He was caught.

"Um, I'm, um, named after an angel."

Dean smiled. "See, you are an angel."

Castiel smiled weakly. The sight of an almost naked Dean within arm's length made it hard to process his thoughts. _How did I end up here?_

"So, you ever have a girlfriend?" Dean asked.

"N-no. No time, or opportunities." Castiel stuttered. He wasn't sure where this night was going, and he felt nervous. He also knew he didn't want to leave.

"Girls are missing out." Dean smiled again. "You really are an angel."

Dean got up again and poured another shot. Then he paused, and put his drink down, and went back to the closet. He came back with a bottle of rum and poured some into the cup Castiel had been using. He handed it to Castiel.

"I think this is more your speed, angel." Dean winked. He patted the bed. "Let's have one more toast. I better stop with this last shot. Otherwise I'll end up puking."

Castiel moved to the bed and sat. Dean plopped down beside him. Their legs were almost touching. Dean turned to him with his cup raised.

"To college. And college chicks." Dean proposed. They clinked cups. Dean chugged his again. Castiel sipped tentatively. The rum was sweet and not as strong as the vodka. He nodded his approval.

"The rum is good. Thanks, Dean." Castiel took another sip. The warmth spread again, but not as strongly.

"You're welcome." Dean was looking at him again. Castiel looked back. The next thing he knew, Dean was removing Castiel's glasses. He carefully folded them and put them on the nightstand. Then sitting back down, he turned to Castiel.

"Angel." He murmured. Their faces were inches apart. _He must be totally wasted_ , Castiel thought. _And I'm halfway there myself..._

Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel almost jumped at the touch. Dean was so close to Castiel now. Castiel could see hazel flecks in Dean's green eyes, and was startled to see how dilated his pupils were. He could count the freckles sprinkling Dean's nose and cheeks.

Dean leaned forward and before Castiel could react, Dean had kissed him. It was a brief kiss, but Castiel felt like he had been electrified. Dean pulled back and looked into his eyes again.

"Sorry, not sorry. I just wanted to." Dean said dazedly.

"It's ok." Castiel assured. His head was spinning from alcohol, and from his first kiss- with Dean no less. Should he be leaving in case it was a drunken mistake? His mind said yes, but his heart was stubborn. While he was trying to decide, Dean put a hand behind his head and pulled him into another kiss. _I should go home_ , Castiel thought dimly, before losing himself to the moment. Dean's arm caught around Castiel's waist and he rolled him fully onto the bed. They were side by side, and still kissing. Dean broke away again.

"Is this really ok?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded. Dean covered his mouth with his own. Castiel felt like he was dissolving. Dean started licking at Castiel's lips. Castiel opened up to Dean, thrusting his tongue against Dean's. Dean pulled roughly at the Castiel's hair, while Castiel's hands started to tenstively touch his shoulders.

Dean felt so solid to Castiel, and he felt self conscious about his own softer body. He ran regularly, but he certainly didn't lift weights. Dean's other hand was caressing his chest through his t-shirt. Castiel's nipples hardened. Dean broke the kiss in order to lift the shirt off of Castiel.

He gazed at Castiel for a minute and then Dean's mouth dove toward his neck. Castiel whimpered as Dean licked and nibbled at his throat. Castiel was semi-hard and craving friction. Still wearing pants, he rubbed his length against Dean's leg. He ran his hands through Dean's hair and continued down his back, caressing and rubbing. When Castiel reached Dean's ass, he squeezed hard and Dean moaned into his neck.

Meanwhile, Castiel was painfully aware of Dean's hard cock between them. He placed a tentative hand on Dean, palming him through the boxers. Dean looked up at him, his eyes blazing with lust. He gently guided Castiel's hand inside his boxers. Castiel closed his hand around Dean. Dean stifled a moan. He pushed up into Castiel's hand.

Castiel really wanted to see Dean, and he released his grip and pulled his hand out of Dean's boxers. Dean was about to protest, but Castiel got off the bed and beckoned Dean to the edge. He pulled Dean's legs down so he was in a sitting position. Castiel sat on his knees at Dean's feet. He reached up and tugged on the waistband of Dean's boxers, dragging them off while Dean helped by lifting his ass off the bed. Castiel left the boxers hooked to one foot and then took a good long look.

"God. You are beautiful." Castiel whispered. Dean sat on the bed, with his legs slightly open, and his cock hanging heavily against his left leg. Castiel put his hands on Dean's knees, and then reached up to rub his thighs. Dean looked desperate. Castiel gripped him again, looking him in the eyes as he did. Dean's eyes shuttered and he groaned.

Castiel let go again and Dean's eyes flew open. Castiel pulled himself onto Dean so he could kiss him. Before Dean could deepen the kiss, Castiel pulled away and started to kiss his chest, stopping at each nipple to suck lightly. Castiel continued downward, tracing the trail of hair with kisses. He got back on his knees as he moved lower. Finally he reached the forest of hair at the base of Dean's cock. It looked different from his, a darker and more purplish pink, and maybe a little shorter than Castiel's, but thicker. Castiel nuzzled Dean between his legs, inhaling his scent. Dean carded one hand in Castiel's hair, tugging roughly.

Castiel paused, and looked up at Dean through his lashes. Then he kissed Dean's cock, causing him to gasp. Castiel began to lick lightly around the head and along the shaft.

"You're killing me, Cas." Dean protested. Castiel looked directly at Dean and then took his cock into his mouth. Dean was a mess. He wanted to cry out but instead grabbed a pillow and muffled his voice in it.

Castiel could only fit half of Dean's length in his mouth, and angled it so Dean was pushing against his cheek. He didn't want to gag. He sucked tentatively and then swirled his tongue around the head, bobbing up and down. Dean gripped the pillow tight to avoid grabbing Castiel and shoving his head down. He bit back a loud moan. Castiel used his right hand to grip the bottom of Dean's cock and stroked up at down, while he continued to slide up and down with his mouth.

"Goddamn. Lisa never wanted to do this for me. Holy crap, Cas." Dean was panting. Castiel had been closing his eyes but now he looked up at Dean. Dean let out a sob.

"I'm not going to last much longer, Cas."

Castiel looked up in acknowledgment while he continued. Dean looked into Castiel's eyes and that did it.

Dean closed his eyes and thrust a few times against the inside of Castiel's cheek. He pulled the pillow on his mouth to muffle his shouts as he came hard into Castiel. Castiel felt warm cum fill his mouth. He swallowed readily, then climbed back on top of Dean. Dean was lying on his back, his eyes closed while his breathing slowly returned to normal. Castiel kissed him hard. Dean pulled away.

"Oh man. You just kissed me with a mouthful of my own cum!" Dean complained, but then laughed. "You just snowballed me, dude!"

"Snowball?" Castiel asked innocently. Dean growled in response and flipped their bodies so a Castiel was below him.

"Your turn, angel." He looked hungrily at Castiel. He kissed Castiel gently though, making Castiel whine for more. Castiel rutted against Dean. Dean quickly removed Castiel's pants, whipping them on to the floor. Castiel wore white briefs, which made Dean smile. Dean tugged them down over his hips. Castiel instinctively moved his hands to cover himself, but Dean grabbed his wrists. He stared intently at Castiel.

"You're beautiful, angel." Dean breathed, and then pushed his tongue into Castiel's mouth before he could protest. He pulled away and smiled at Castiel before nuzzling his neck.

Castiel closed his eyes as Dean moved his hands up and down his sides. Dean stroked Castiel's hip bones, then grabbed his cock in one hand. Castiel felt like he was already ready to come after one touch from Dean, but he gritted his teeth, biting back a whimper. After a few strokes, Dean reached and flipped his nightstand drawer open. Castiel complained at the absence of Dean's hand. He watched as Dean pulled a half empty bottle of lube out and squirted some into his palm. Dean sat up so he was straddling Castiel's thighs. He rubbed the lube in his palms and then gripped Castiel's aching cock with both hands. Castiel groaned loudly.

"Dude. You're going to wake everyone." Dean chided. He threw the pillow he had been using as soundproofing at Castiel's head. Castiel grabbed it and grunted into the fabric.

Dean began to swirl both his hands around Castiel's shaft. His right hand turned clock wise, pausing to tease the slit with his thumb. His left hand went counter clockwise, sliding down to cup his balls, lightly. Castiel huffed when Dean touched him; he was ticklish there. Dean smirked and continued his movements. Castiel moaned into the pillow. He moved it away to look down at Dean, who was too gorgeous to comprehend. Castiel managed to gasp out a warning a second before he started bucking roughly into Dean's hands.

"Dean!" He cried, and then remembering Dean's sleeping family, he pulled the pillow to his mouth and bit down, smothering a scream. His cock twitched and shot hot thick ropes of cum all over Dean's hands. After he came down from his peak, his breathing slowed and he looked at Dean, who was covered in his cum. Castiel blushed self consciously. Dean gazed directly at Castiel and deliberately licked his palm. Castiel shuddered, enjoying the last waves of pleasure ebbing away. Then he lean over Castiel and kissed him deeply, mingling their fluids.

"Gotcha back." Dean teased gently. Castiel smiled.

Castiel felt drowsy after his intense climax and shifted the pillow behind his head. Dean climbed off and went to grab a towel. After wiping them both down, he flung it to the floor and lay next to Castiel.

Castiel felt so good right now, he wished he could bottle the moment. For a second, he wondered if this was a one time deal, and what would happen in the morning. Before he could think too much about it, he was already falling asleep.

"Thanks, Dean," he murmured. Dean kissed him gently in response, then shut the light off.

* * *

The light streaming the windows touched Castiel's cheek. He grumbled and flipped away from the window. A moment later, he opened his eyes. He reached over for his glasses but didn't find them. In fact, his hand bumped against the side of the nightstand. _That was weird_ , he thought. Then he started, remembering what had happened last night and where he was. He was naked and tangled in the sheets. _This was definitely a view I never expected to see_ , he thought, staring up at Dean's bedroom ceiling. The bed was empty next to him. Castiel sat up and found his glasses. After he put them on, he saw a folded note on the nightstand. It was addressed to him in Dean's scrawl and written on lined notebook paper. The edge was jagged where it had been ripped out from the spiral binding.

Castiel opened the note.

Cas-

Let you sleep in. Had to get the tux back before 11am. See you.

Dean

PS I let your parents know that you were sleeping over. My mom knows you're here and made breakfast.

The note was innocuous; no reference to last night at all. Castiel wondered if that was a good thing or not. He wouldn't know until he saw Dean. All he knew was it had felt so right, and he felt that the last few years had been squandered. Now they were off to college. _We can always visit each other,_ Castiel thought, i _t's only a few hours drive_. He shook his head. He was getting ahead of himself.

Castiel looked at Dean's alarm clock, it read, 11:11. _Make a wish_ , he thought. Castiel closed his eyes, and saw Dean's smiling face, eyes crinkling, in his mind. And he made his wish.

_I hope you'll see...you belong with me..._

**Author's Note:**

> Update: well, you won me over with your kudos and comments- the sequel is here! Go read "We Were Merely Freshmen" if you want to know what happens next! Thank you!!! :) Xoxo -WevyrDove


End file.
